Assassins of the night
by Masquerade Dragon Eyes
Summary: Jack and Kim are in a new city all alone. Why because they are assassins. Why this sudden change what will happen and who are they going to kill. All this and the only thing that is for sure is that there in it together.
1. Beginings

**_Hello all this here is Dragon Eyes with a beginning to a new story not sure how its going to go but I would love ideas this is my first story btw and I'm kind of nervous about the response to it anyway here we go._**

Light creaked into the newly furnished pristine modern room passing across my eyes forcing them open. I stared at the ceiling exhaling heavily it was a plain white but it had some shine to it that just screamed look here. I sat up propping myself on my arms looking down at the new sheets that were too soft to new. I heard the air-condition come to life. The air somehow even seemed fake scrubbed and cleansed. I got up and walked towards the full wall glass window and looked out into the smog and bustle of Tokyo Japan. "So this is my new home." I said to myself, stretching out my arms. I went to my suitcase that had yet to be unpacked. I unzipped the top of the case to show a picture frame. In it was a picture of my mother and father. "This isn't right." I tried to explain to no one. I was sixteen I had so much to go through. I had the rest of school I had a life, but no they had to take that away from me. I grabbed a tee-shirt and a pair of basket ball shorts.

I walked quietly down the spiral metal staircase to the main room remembering there was someone else in the other room. Thank God for that or else I think I would probably have made a quick exit to the lobby thirteen stories down when I got out of bed today. I went to the kitchen which was really just a part of the common room divided by an island stove. I walked to the two door fridge and opened up revealing it to be empty. "Uh…." I groaned you had to be kidding me. "You have got to be kidding me." I would have to go shopping later. Well at least I would be getting out exploring the new area I would be calling home. I moved from the kitchen and sat down in the large black leather sofa. Spreading my arms out I closed my eye and felt the sun coming into from the large window that looked out the east side of the apartment. "Its beautiful isn't." I heard from behind me. I turned to see my blonde friend half strutting in a white tank top and shorts. "Yah I guess it is I." stated dully. She walked around the couch and sat down next to me looking at me.

"Come on Jack you really going to act like this." She mocked at me playfully "We have been given all this" she gestured to the apartment. "We have money that not many people could even dream of having." "But Kim you realize where not allowed contact with our family, our friends..." I interrupted. Kim slumped down to a smaller sized loosing her brightness. "Yah…" she muttered pulling her legs up to her body. "Jack…" she murmured. "Yah." I whispered back. She leaned into me and I felt her shudder away a sob. "What are we going to do?" I sighed a deep breath. "I wish I knew, but I guess we are going to have to do are job like where told or..." I closed my eyes voice fading into the room. "Are Job as assassins."


	2. Dreams

**Hey its Dragon Eyes again just saying I'm back and that there is going to be a lack of action in this chapter as well but there will be some in the next. Also thanks for the favorites and I would appreciate reviews saying what you think of it as well also thanks to the person that did review. So yah from that I will say I don't own Kickin' it. So on to the story**

Chapter Two: Dreams

It had been hours of me just me sobbing into Jacks Shoulder. Tear drying on my face felt like paint plastered on to my face displaying the pain in my eyes. Jack had not done anything other than holding me and staring at the sky line. I wondered what was going on in his head there most be something. He couldn't be okay with this… could he? "Jack..." I murmured looking up at this face looking as stone cold statue. No response. "Jack please…" I murmured again at him. I felt a twitch under me. He looked down at me and I saw pain in the deep brown eyes which normally have such a stoic energy.

"Kim I don't know what to say… I don't know what to do… or how to…" he stuttered lean into him again. "I know I'm scared to." I said with a stronger voice. I got up off the couch. "Well Jack Brewer I think its time for you to get me something to eat." I said grabbing his hand yanking on it not getting a response from his larger figure. He chuckled and stood up looking down at me. "But there's nothing in the fridge." I smirked and put my hands on his shoulders pushing him back on his heels walking away as he rocked back forward. "Well looks like you need to find us a place to order food from." I yelled from the stairs. "What are you going to do?" I walked to where I was no longer visible. "I am getting a shower." I yelled back.

The bathroom was massive on Seaford standards. The same white washed walls of the rest of the apartment. I shut the door behind me and slumped down against it till I reached the cold tile. Sighing I began to lift my shirt over my head wincing at the pain in my left shoulder and the memory of how I obtained the very large slice there. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt extremely tired and I thought I might just close my eyes for a while before I got a shower….

I felt a hazy and nauseated as I stumbled through a thick fog. Where was I? What was I doing here? I saw a door and wall appeared and felt myself seemingly brought closer to it turning the knob I walked into a dark room with a light shining on a single point looking ominous. I heard a crack of thunder and clasped my ears at the noise. Appearing as if from no where a group of men in assorted animal masks all standing in a circle. I could here harsh jeers at who ever they where yelling at. Another loud crack resonated around the room and with a puff of smoke the crowd disappeared two seated captive to their place heads in black bags both of the struggling. A man appeared in a smoldering cloud he was dressed in a suit and carried himself with high stature. He snapped his fingers and two animal masked men grabbed the chairs spinning them to face him and they removed the black bags over their heads. It took me a minute to gain focus on the faces but when I did I was greeted with the beat down snarling face of none other but myself. Beside me a rather grim-faced Jack. I saw mouths moving but heard nothing but a quite swirl of wind. The suited figure reached into his back pocket and pulled out a silver blade putting it under my Doppelganger chin running the flat end up and down my cheek. Jack jerking his chair in a futile attempt to save me but only succeeding in tipping his own chair to the ground. The knife remained on my skin the man sliding it down to my shoulder and with a turn of the blade and flick of the wrist sliced down my shoulder. I screamed in harmony with my other me. I looked down at my shoulder and saw crimson trickling down my arm from the wound. I clutched my shoulder and finally a loud resounding voice came from the man booming fear and embodied the entirety of hell itself. "You Will Do As I Say! And Kill Who I Want! Or I Will Kill You And Burn To The Ground Everything You Hold Dear!" He grabbed my face with both his hands leaning in close to the other me and with sudden shock he lifted his hand and started to swing it down hard.

I screamed breathing heavy I heard something "Kim! Are you okay! What happened!" the unmistakable panicked voice of Jack. I reached up and unlocked the door. Tears begin to stream down my face as I stood up and opened it collapsing into his arms forgetting completely that I didn't have a shirt on. "Why did I have to watch it again?!" I sobbed for the second time today into his chest. "Why did this happen to us?! What did we ever do?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Jack pulled me tighter into his body. "Kim..." he said calmly but with tears slowly quietly rolling down his cheeks. "I don't know... I don't know…" He repeated over and over. After several minutes of my sobs and his tears he looked at me and smiled. "I do know one thing though." "What is that" I asked somberly "I know that I'm with you now and that all that matter." I smiled lightly. "Let's go watch some thing." He said reaching down and picking me up. "I guess… as log as its romantic" "I knew you would say that." He quipped. I giggled a little he was right even though we are in chaos at least were in it together. "Oh and one more thing…" he grinned at me "What?" I said quizzically. "Nice bra." He jested. My mouth dropped and a resounding slap was heard resonate in the entire apartment complex.


End file.
